


Right Here

by opalheart12



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Love, Support, Therapy, Trouble Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalheart12/pseuds/opalheart12
Summary: Abbie is having trouble sleeping and Crane wants to help however he can.





	Right Here

It started when Crane went to the kitchen for a midnight snack and saw Abbie on the sofa twitching furiously in her sleep, her face screwed up with fear. She was muttering incomprehensible things he could make heads nor tails of. 

He watched her for five more minutes before he walked over and scooped her up to bring her to her room. She had a truly terrible habit of falling asleep on the sofa and waking up the next morning with her back aching. 

Crane placed her under the covers after draping her silk head scarf across the pillow (there was no way it would stay on her head the way she was sleeping) and walked out.

* * *

 

One night, Crane woke at precisely 12:41am to Abbie standing tentatively in his doorway, wringing her hands in front of her. He asked her if something was wrong and the words wouldn’t leave her mouth but he could see that she was afraid. 

“Come here,” he said. “Right here.”

Abbie crawled into the bed next to him and faced him, her body rigidly positioned on its side. He could see her trembling, could see her eyes darting everywhere but at him. At some point, her breathing picked up more than it should have. She started crying, and Crane realized she was having a panic attack.

“Abbie, I need you to breathe, alright? In and out. Steady now.” He helped her slow down and steady herself. He focused on the dark brown pools before him, wide as a deer in headlights and just as fearful. Eventually, she fell asleep facing him, her hands locked tightly at her chest.  

Tomorrow, he would search for a therapist for her. He figured there was only so much he could do, and if Abbie was having panic attacks and unrestful sleep then outside help would be required.

_ Tomorrow _ , he thought.  _ I’ll do it tomorrow _ .

* * *

 

Abbie was not keen on the idea of a therapist at all. What the hell did she even need one for? And why did Crane think it was ok to go behind her back and look for one? She yelled all this and more when he presented her with the webpage of one Dr. Olivia Keating. 

The woman was phenomenal, truly. She was a Black woman and didn’t appear much older than Abbie was. She specialized in anxiety, depression, and sleep disorders. Her credentials checked out. On paper, or screen rather, she was absolutely perfect. Abbie couldn’t deny that Crane had chosen well. 

“Just go once, Lieutenant. If you do not wish to go anymore after that, I will no longer trouble you with it. Either way, you need more help than just I am capable of giving. You  _ deserve _ to be healthy, Abbie.”

Abbie gave in and decided she would go just the once since she had no intention of going back again. It would get Crane off her ass and that was all the motivation she needed.

* * *

After the sixth appointment, Crane noticed Abbie slept better. She still was restless for about the first three hours of being asleep but it was better than what she had been. Dr. Keating had given her ways to manage her anxiety and, while it didn’t always work, it help now and again.

This particular night had proven especially difficult as Abbie had come closer to death than she was comfortable with. They’d killed the demon in the nick of time but a second later...she pushed the thought from her mind as long as she could while she was awake but it returned full force when she went to sleep. 

Again, Crane woke up in the middle of night to Abbie in his room. Only this time she was sitting on the edge of the bed by his feet wringing her hands and...was she crying?

“I’m scared, Crane.” He heard her voice thick with tears and fear and it broke his heart. “I’m so scared.”

She launched herself into his arms then, tucking her head into his neck as she cried for another half hour. Crane’s arms came to rest tightly around her, enough for her to know that she was safe for the moment. Abbie fell asleep there and Crane did too, sighing in relief as he noticed her sobs stopped and her breathing had returned to normal.

* * *

 

They were in the living room one night watching something on Netflix when Abbie turned to him and hugged him suddenly. He let out an involuntary yelp before returning it.

“What on earth was that for?” He asked.

“Thank you,” Abbie replied, her voice muffled. “Thank you for being there when I needed you.”

Crane smiled slightly. “I will always be there when you need me as long as I have anything to say of it, Abbie.” He kissed her forehead absently, not noticing the way her body froze and then relaxed as if pleasantly deflated.  

She buried herself deeper into his side if that was at all possible and there they stayed for the rest of the night. Every night after, they repeated the same routine. Abbie would latch on to Crane and kiss his neck. Crane would kiss her forehead and stroke her hair when she fell asleep on his chest. 

“I’m here,” he would say every single night when she fell asleep. “I’m right here.”


End file.
